


I'll show you

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Dream Smp, Gen, Manberg, Platonic Relationships, Pogtopia, Traitor Tommy, Traitor TommyInnit, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: As he gets onto his feet again, he can’t help the mad grin that stretches across his face. “I’ll show you Wilbur.”
Relationships: No romantic, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	I'll show you

**Author's Note:**

> give me ideas for tags please and thank you :)

It was November 16, the day of the war, and Tommy was nowhere to be found. They searched everywhere, from Pogtopia to his own vacation home and he was not seen anywhere. The Pogtopians were worried, Tubbo especially. 

But they had no time to look for Tommy so they only hoped for the best as they met with Schlatt, the Dream Team, and Techno at Manberg. The larger group couldn’t help but feel intimidated, two of the strongest warriors on the opposing side. Dream stares at them before glancing at the sun. He hums and clicks his foot. 

“We’re all on time. Time to get started.” Before the others could get a word in, an arrow that was shot by George landed by Wilbur’s feet. Wilbur jumps back, readying his axe when Dream chuckles. “I just remembered something.” George looks over at Dream curiously before lowering his bow. The Pogtopia group keep their weapons drawn. 

Dream makes eye contact with Tubbo as he speaks. “Our traitor at the very beginning decided to pull out of our deal.” The Pogtopia group realize that Dream was looking over at Tubbo and they all release a sigh of relief. Sapnap smirks and Techno and Dream share a look. “Yes, but we gained a new traitor at the loss of our old one.” 

There’s a loud gasp from Niki as Tommy emerges from behind one of the sculptures around the area. WIlbur inhales deeply and Tubbo only stares ahead at their friend. Tommy’s face remains neutral as he takes his stand next to George. 

A moment of quiet passes over the field before both Dream and Wilbur take a step forward. The step soon turns into leaping strides and the two meet in the middle, their weapons clashing with a loud sound. The others follow behind. 

The Pogtopia group quickly become overwhelmed by both Dream and Technoblade. George, Sapnap, and Tommy were forced to reckon with but Dream and Technoblade were actual monsters. Wilbur was soon thrown out of the fight, landing at the feet of a certain blonde. Wilbur looks up teary eyed at Tommy. 

“Tommy, what are you doing?” Tommy sighs and crouches to his feet. “I’m proving a point, that I can be president.” Tommy stabs his sword through Wilbur and he holds him close as the other begins to shake and tremble. When Wilbur begins to weaken and stiffen, Tommy slowly places him on the ground. As he gets onto his feet again, he can’t help the mad grin that stretches across his face. “I’ll show you Wilbur.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is me begging the universe to please make it that Tommy is the traitor (if not Tommy, please Tubbo). Although it would be weird, especially since he is basically the main character in the SMP, it'd be a great twist as well as a great use of the tension that is between Tommy and the others (like Wilbur and the whole president speech thing that he did). If Tommy is, I can totally see Dream making a deal with Tommy that ends with Tommy gaining the position of president. It'd be very epic.


End file.
